User talk:Morgan silve
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Tatsuki Arisawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 04:41, March 6, 2010 Loly Stop messing with Loly's article. You replaced an entire properly worded and referenced section with one that had no references and was of horrible english skill. When editing an article, please also refrain from repeating information such as when you put "cut through Yammy's skin" about 5 times.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I can see further down the article that Tinni explained referencing information to you. I undid your edit on Loly's page, even if the English on it was perfect, in addition to some of the unreferenced information that you added, I saw that you removed a number of references on the article, which is not allowed (which is also why I reverted your edit). Please remember to never remove references on articles. Also, while I don't like to sound like a broken record, if the information you add extends beyond what was originally cited (example: if the original information on an article is Chapter 255 from pages 10-19, and if what you add onto that article is on Chapter 255 pages 5-19, then add the reference accordingly). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Shawlong Kūfang I see that Godisme has already warned you about messing with articles. I am happy that you think you can contribute to the wiki by expanding articles but you removed references and did not reference the new information you added. Both are a big no, no and goes against our Manual of Style. Please familiarise yourself with the Manual of Style before making any more edits. Also, do not sign your name in articles. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Menis This is your third warning you are doing what you did with Loly and Shawlong. Do not remove referenced material, do not sign your name on a page and do not put anything after the clear. I am going through Menis' article now and I might have to undo all your edits to it if I see that the damage you have done is too great.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) We have told you exactly what you did wrong every time we have warned you. Follow the manual of style. Do not sign your name on an article, only sign your name on talk pages, discussion pages and forums. Do not remove referenced material and do not add speculation. You have done all of these in the past and are still doing them. Its fine if you want to expand plot sections but do it right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Iceringer I edited Iceringer, and put every information I knew about him. There are some alt codes that I didn't know, such as the "n" with the wiggly line on top of it. So it says "Una Tirotear." Also I don't know if it is Quincys or Quincies. If anything, please fix it for me! ☺ Thank you for editing Iceringer's page but once again, please add references to the information added. You can do so by adding the following types of code. Also, I believe it is simply Quincy for both singular and plural. In addition, please refer to this page for alt codes. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Anime reference example: Bleach anime; Episode 17 :* Manga reference example: Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 6-7 Thank you so much for not erasing what I did! If you leave the material unreferenced, it will be deleted. But for now, I am happy to give you time to add references to the material you added. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) References for Iceringer: Http://www.youtube.com/ Http://www.dubhappy.com (episode 144) Http://www.bleach.wikia.com/ (past information) Loly Once Again. I have put as much information for loly as I can, here are the references http://www.youtube.com/ (yammy vs loly) http://www.bleach.wikia.com/ (past information) http://www.animefreak.tv/ (whole entire episode, where the fight was) Again, I checked for any mistakes, but if there are any, please fix them for me! ☺ You still need to be able to reference the information yourself, as even if Tinni added references for you on Iceringer's article, not everyone is going to do the same. As it stands, there are already a large number of articles that need referencing, and a lot of other users are already busy doing those. Additionally, as I said further up the page, you did remove some references that were already cited on the article, which is unacceptable. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar109, I am a starter editor, so please give me an Idea of a reference and tell me how to do one. please I have done a new edit to luppi. I have added refrences and checked for grammer. I also did correct alt codes. You can check for yourself! Yet you still sign your name on pages which is completely against the rules and your grammar is not great--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, your references are off. First off, cite the manga and not the anime unless it only happened in the anime. An anime reference should look like this Bleach anime; Episode 140 and a manga reference like this Bleach anime; Chapter 333, pages 14-19--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The signature icon is for talk pages and forums. Notice how I sign each of my comments on your talk page. That is where the signature goes, not on the actual article pages--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks Morgan silve 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve